Light A Fire
by Idon'tloveyoubutIalwayswill
Summary: He's a lonely killer of the night. He doesn't care for much; until one day his mind gets mysteriously connected to a mind of a human girl, Elena. They can hear each other's thoughts. He hunts her down to kill her, but soon learns that they are linked in more ways. From then on, they must stick together. This may just lead to anger, insults, lust, trust, redemption and... love?


**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to say that I own nothing except the idea. This chapter is a prologue - the next ones will definitely be longer. Well, so I think, because usually when I start writing there's no stopping me. :D**

**AU. M for safety.**

**Might or might not be continued. **

**Still, I hope you will all enjoy yourselves as much as I enjoyed writing this! Welcome to my world.**

* * *

><p>There was a certain beauty and grace about summer; a sadness of death about autumn, a stillness and magic about winter, a joy of rebirth in spring. As Elena watched the leaves dance around her in the wind, she didn't think she would ever be able to choose a favorite season; all of them were equally fine, although so different from each other.<p>

Standing in the park, breathing in the chill of fall, she closed her eyes. Yes, death could already be smelled from afar; but _this_ scent of death was completely different. Pleasant. There was a puddle of gold covering the green grass, a swirl of fire in the air as new leaves kept on falling. She opened her eyes slowly, buttoned up her coat and sighed. New year was getting closer, step by step, faster and faster.

She smiled lightly at Bonnie, who was coming back towards her with two cups of hot coffee in her hands.

'' Where do you want to go now? '' She asked briskly.

Elena shrugged, taking one cup from her. '' Maybe we should go back to your house? Your grams might get worried. ''

Bonnie frowned. '' You're right. ''

The girls linked arms and walked through the wonderland of colors, drinking and laughing. They did promise Sheila that they would be back before dusk - for some reason, the older woman was exceptionally concerned about these two lately. But who could ever understand her ways?

And now dusk was already setting in; the sun was gone, the wind was getting stronger, pulling on Elena's mahogany hair, making it dance among the leaves.

Along the way, Bonnie somehow grew quiet; something like fear almost shone in her eyes. She tugged at Elena's arm gently, urging her to walk faster. '' Let's hurry. ''

Amusement lit up Elena's face warmly. '' A bad feeling? Your witch instincts are kicking in again? ''

Usually, they would both joke around about that. But this time, Bonnie didn't smile.

* * *

><p>Lurking in the shadows of trees, he watched her.<p>

Blonde, shallow, pretty. She held her cellphone to her ear, throwing words out of herself excitedly, digging deeper and deeper into the pointless subject of shoes.

Did she ever shut up?

It was a little tiring; going for the easy ones. Easy to get into bed, easy to compel. He longed for a challenge, like the predator that he was born to be. But tonight, he had no time for that; tonight, he had to feed and get the hell out of this cursed, small town as fast as he could.

He made his way out of the shadows; he was nothing but a dark, tall figure, leather on his skin, sin on his lips, ocean of secrets in his eyes. He was by the girl's side in a flash, smirking as he eyed her up and down. Her eyes widened and her hand slammed onto her chest, where her heart began racing. She mumbled something about him scaring her and he had to suppress a laugh.

Stealing the phone away from her hand, he snapped it shut and looked deeply into her bright eyes, effectively shutting her mouth.

'' Don't scream. '' He commanded in a whisper. They were just at the edges of the forest, very close to town; he didn't need her to attract unwanted attention.

Transfixed, hypnotized, she only nodded. Satisfaction struck him, only a second before the hunger within him awoke, taking over completely. He sunk his fangs into her delicate neck, sipping on her life essence; it was sweet, filling him up with that wonderful feeling of dark power.

He pulled away quite quickly, licking his lips, then trapped her chin in between his fingertips.

'' Now, answer me honestly sweetheart. What's your name? ''

'' Caroline, '' she breathed out.

'' Caroline, '' he mused. '' That's a pretty name... Listen, there is something that I want you to do for me, okay? Forget that this happened. You never saw anything or anyone. ''

'' I never saw anything or anyone, '' she echoed, staring into his eyes emptily.

'' Good girl. '' He praised her, biting into his wrist. He pressed it into her mouth lightly. '' Drink. ''

She obeyed, of course, sipping on the red elixir softly. He watched her wound heal, sated and eager to finally leave. So when all traces of his presence have been removed from her body, that was exactly what he did.

He could have killed her and left her like that in the cold. Any other time, he would, but _not tonight_; he was in a rush, he didn't need any trouble following him around.

The question was, where would he go? He had a few ideas in his mind; Louisiana, for example -

He stopped abruptly, leaning his hands against one of the trees that still surrounded him. He felt... ill. Lightheaded almost. Did blondie have vervain in her system? No, it was impossible. He would have known right away.

Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself; but a sharp pain suddenly exploded in his head, spreading throughout his body like thunder. He fell to his knees with a growl; everything was blurry. Along with the pain, there was a burst of a sudden voice inside his head, female and unsure. The words were mingled, the sound like an echo.

_'' No, I'm fine Bonnie. It's just... my head. It hurts. ''_

As quickly as the torment came, it vanished, but inside his mind still remained a haze... and that voice, getting clearer and clearer with every word.

He didn't know much, except that the girl was frightened, perplexed... and that she could hear a voice too. His voice, probably.

Was he going insane?

_Get out of my head!_ The thought came out as a snarl, startling the girl. She was debating with herself whether she really heard that or not.

_Was_ he going insane? There was only one way to find out. He couldn't have that; he couldn't have someone sitting in his mind, exploring every secret and memory that he ever held.

'' Where are you, oh, where are you, little lamb? '' He whispered, closing his eyes. The attempt to focus was difficult, but it payed off. The ignorant, little human was silly enough to go against the facts and still let thoughts ran freely through her dizzy mind, unguarded and bare.

Lucky him.

* * *

><p>Sitting up on the couch, she stared at the floor.<p>

What the hell was going on? Even after the accident, when nightmares haunted her at night, she never heard any voices inside her head.

Bonnie's wide, brown eyes burned into her skin.

'' Bonnie, I'm okay. '' She said quietly.

'' You're pale as a ghost. _And_ you fainted. We should get you to the hospital. ''

Elena shook her head weakly. '' No, I'm not going anywhere. Let's just... wait for your grams. '' She whispered, letting herself sink back onto the couch. There was a war in her head; rage, bloodlust. As if she was stuck inside of a mind of a psychopath, a maniac.

And it felt like he was looking for her, but it couldn't have been true. Right? This wasn't real. Perhaps she hit her head too hard when she collapsed.

She has fainted a few times before; maybe she simply didn't eat enough this week.

Or maybe this _was_ real and she shouldn't be surprised if her best friend was a witch. But it still didn't make sense; _she_ was nothing special. Ever since Bonnie shared the family secret with her, she was aware of more than other humans; she drank vervain and didn't wander the streets alone at night time. But she wasn't a magical creature, she didn't have enemies or allies in the supernatural world. She was just Elena.

_'' I'm going to get you, and I'm going to rip your heart out. ''_

The sudden threat was heated and it sent a wave of icy fear through her, making her stiffen under the blanket.

She was just about to call Bonnie and tell her that actually, going to a hospital wasn't such a bad idea, when someone knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>One thing he knew for sure; the girl was afraid of him.<p>

Good. She should be.

Above her panic played the sound of footsteps spreading throughout the white, small house he was standing in front of. A petite, dark skinned girl welcomed him. She was attractive; standing in front of him in a light, blue dress, her black curls tied up, her smile coy and friendly.

But she shared so many traits with the moon... maturity, serenity. Strength. He could already tell, just by looking at her.

'' Can I help you? ''

_Oh yesss, you can._

He opened up his mouth to say so, yet another voice cut through the air.

'' Bonnie! Get away from the door. ''

Ah, there was the little vixen who wanted to mess with his head. For the first time he heard her so clearly; she sounded familiar...

Right away, the young maiden in front of him was alarmed.

Damn it, she was a witch. Wasn't she? Unfortunately, he had the ' pleasure ' of running into a few Bennetts. It wasn't that difficult to recognize them.

He couldn't see the girl that he came looking for, even though she appeared in the corridor. He only caught a glimpse of her hand as it landed on Bonnie's shoulder, pulling her backwards. And an even better glimpse of her backside, wrapped in tight jeans.

Oh God, those jeans. And those long legs.

He just wanted to -

The doors closed right in his face. Angrily, he kicked them opened again, setting his eyes on the two figures standing at the end of the dark hallway.

'' Well, I can stay out here all night if I have to. ''

Indeed, he could. Screw his rush to get away from Mystic Falls.


End file.
